


Learning to Love

by DaFishi



Series: Making Family [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Pepper, Alpha Tony, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Steve, Pepper makes a short cameo, Pet Names, Pining, Speaking about Kids, thats important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Tony reminisces on how he finally got Steve to date him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Making Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Learning to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ditasitepu35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditasitepu35/gifts).



> There are some fics that you just like writing
> 
> This is one of them
> 
> If it wasn’t obvious

Tony Stark.

Billionaire, playboy, genius.

Common names to refer to the alpha.

He found it irritating as fuck.

His favorite names were Love, Babe, and Tony.

Tony was a pretty common name for him but if just felt better when Steve said it.

Steve Rogers.

Known for acting in countless movies and being a several time Vogue cover model.

He was shorter than Tony, the alpha towering over the 5’6 omega at his 6’1 height.

They were very different but worked together so well.

They were fire and ice.

The scent of woods and wilderness compared to the soft smell of brownies and homemade treats.

Tony reveled in that scent.

In his defense, he had to work for the ability to call the omega his.

But he wasn't trying to get some pretty little omega that would break.

Ignoring the fact that Steve was both dainty and small, his personality was huge.

Caring and compassionate, but incredibly stubborn and wasn’t going to let any alpha claim him without deeming them worthy.

He had been giving the omega attention for weeks but it wasn’t working.

It wasn’t until a conversation with Pepper till Steve finally accepted his courting.

***

“Tony, why are you obsessing so much about him?” Pepper asks, clearly irritated.

“He’s so pretty, Pepper,” Tony says right away.

Pepper looks unimpressed. “That’s it?”

“No, you don’t get it. He’s so passionate for people he cares about and he’s so nice to everyone, no matter who or what they are. And the way he smiles, fuck, he lights up the whole room,” Tony praises, going on and on.

While he was speaking, he didn’t notice Steve walk in.

The omega listens to him, a flush making its way onto his cheeks.

Tony groans. “He’s never going to accept my courting.”

Steve finally chimes in.

“Never say never.”

***

And that’s how they’re here now, happily married and mated laying in bed.

“Tony?”

“Hm?”

“I want a kid.”

And everything goes to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
